glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Creston
Talia Creston '''is a main character in The New Generation. She is a student at William McKinley High School and is a member of one of the school's glee clubs, the New Directions. Biography Prior to A New Direction Natalia was born on May 16th in Lima Ohio to Brad and Joan Creston, a traditional preacher and preacher's wife combo. She is the youngest in a family of 6, with three older brothers; Bentley, Zack, and Logan, and 2 older sisters; Charley and Mia. She is a so called "mistake," having been an unplanned pregnancy. Her parents considered adoption, however kept her because they believed it was the "good christian thing to do." Growing up, she was constantly told what was the "moral" thing, wanting her to grow up to be a good christian like her siblings. However, from a young age she did not believe that this was what she wanted. Whatever her parents said no to, she was able to secretly disobey them, one of them being making modern art, something her parents deemed pointless and wrong. She convinced her parents when she was 12 to get her an easel and art set, something they reluctantly agreed upon, and she made her own artwork, hiding them in the back of her closet. Her friends helped her find herself and through their exposure to things like raves and idie pop, she became the Talia she is today. However, not everything went to smoothly as one day her mother, cleaning out her daughters closet, found her stash of artwork. After telling her husband, her family gave her an "intervention," saying that she was going to hell and putting her in counselling to relieve her of her sins. Natalia, naturally, did not listen, instead becoming more secretive about her activities, specifically her sexual one. After kissing a girl at a rave and liking it, she has begun to question whether she is completely straight or not, something she hasn't told anyone. Neverless, she is proud of who she is, even if she has to hide that part of herself from her parents. Season 1 A New Direction Personality Natalia, more commonly known as Talia, is the black sheep in her family. While everyone else in her family is a straightlaced, overly-religious conservative, she is a weirdo, liberal artiste (as she prefers to say) who would rather sleep in till 1 in the afternoon than wake up for Sunday morning mass. She is extremely eccentric, constantly doing and saying the strangest things. She has several quirks, from always having to a bug sticker next to her name on every assignment or test to her obbession with purple eyeliner. Many believe this to be slightly normal do to the well known rumor that she might have an acute case of autism, but to her she is just Natalia, plain and simple. While she doesn't have an mental disabilities, she is not the brightness, having had trouble in school since she was in kindergarten. She is depressed over her family's disapporval of her, but she is a fighter, having never let it get to her too badly. Songs Season 1 Solos Heart Shaped Glasses.jpg|Heart Shaped Glasses' ''(A New Direction) Solos In A Group Number Category:Female Characters Category:Members of New Directions Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters